User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Celestial Archer Loch
Celestial Archer Loch Skill 'Heavenly Thunder's Power (100% boost to Atk power of Thunder types, 30% boost to Def & greatly boosts Spark damage) 'Burst 'Breath Stealing Bow (28 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 28 BC) 'Brave Burst Divine Piercing Flash (Massive Thunder attack on all enemies & boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 35 BC, DC: 28 BC) Brave Burst Holy Bow of Dreams (Massive Thunder attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & enormously boosts own Spark damage for 1 turn; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 40 BC) Skill Arrow of Hope (Greatly boosts Spark damage, and 20% boost to all parameters when Eshuon is equipped) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary We've all wanted Loch when he first came out as a 5*. He was one of the best units to use in Trial 001, back when it was a difficult trial to complete. After around one year and a quarter later, Loch finally came back as a 7* unit, now becoming one of the highest damaging units in the game. Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Loch continues the mono-type Leader Skill trend by boosting the Atk of all Thunder types by 100%. This is amazing as this is one of the highest boosts in the game. Unfortunately, this is limited to only Thunder types, which shows a lack of diversity in the squad. However, the other effects apply to all units. The 30% Def boost is quite handy as Def has become one of the most essential stats in the game. Since Thunder units tend to have low Def, Loch can help those units in need of Def. The 50% Spark boost is pretty good too. This fits Loch role very well, especially with his 1-hit SBB and UBB which is very easy to spark. Unfortunately, this is not the best in the game. The best in the game is 100%. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Loch's BB utilizes a 260% damage modifier. This is actually below average as the average damage modifier is 280%. However, because Loch's Atk is high, the damage output is still very high. Loch also provides a 70% Spark buff. While this is a great Spark buff, it's not the best in the game. The best Spark buff in the game is 90%, utilized by Raaga and Afla Dilith. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Loch's SBB utilizes an 850% damage modifier, which is way above average and is one of the best SBB damage modifier in the game, first being Rize's SBB. Speaking of damage modifiers, Loch provides a 100% BB Atk buff, which further boosts Loch's already-high SBB damage modifier. To further boost his damage, Loch also provides a 70% Spark buff, much like his BB. Again, this isn't the best in the game as Raaga and Afla Dilith's 90% Spark buffs are the best in the game. On the topic of sparks, Loch has a 1 hit combo. This makes Loch’s SBB very easy to spark with other units. Being a 1 hit combo attack, Loch can boost 100% of his damage distribution by the Spark damage bonus. However, as awesome as Loch’s SBB may seem, it takes quite a lot of BC to fill. Filling 60 BC is not an easy task, especially against a single enemy. Unfortunately, a unit that can do a better job at applying the buffs is Zenia. She can boost BB Atk by 200% and Spark damage by 80%, both of which are superior over Loch’s SBB buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Loch’s UBB utilizes one of the best damage modifiers in the game, being 2000%. Being a 1-hit combo, this is very easy to spark, much like his SBB. Loch also provides ignore-Def to all allies, which can be useful against enemies with high Def buffs, but it won’t make a drastic difference considering most enemies have high HP rather than high Def. Loch also boosts Spark damage by 300%! … for himself. Darn it! Oh well, it’s either hit or miss. If Loch fails to spark with this 1-hit combo UBB, Loch won’t deal as high of damage as the sparked hit. 300% Spark damage makes a big difference in damage calculation and it’s necessary to spark Loch’s UBB to achieve the humongous damage that Loch could deal. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Sweet! This Extra Skill is like Medulla Gem and a Steeple Rose combined into one. This brings Loch an alleviation of worry when it comes to survivability. Eshuon doesn't provide any HP boost to Loch, but this Extra Skill helps fix the loss of HP by boosting Loch’s stats by 20%. The Spark boost is very good too. Loch can easily spark using his 1-hit SBB and UBB, making his damage output significantly higher, more so with the Eshuon equipped. Arena Score: 9/10 Very good. Loch has a 36 BC Drop Check on his normal attack. This is a very high amount in Arena as it is one of the highest ranking normal attack Drop Checks in the game. The 260% BB damage modifier is decent to use and with Loch’s high Atk stat, he should be able to dish out a great amount of damage. As a lead, he is really only seen in mono-Thunder teams. When comparing Loch to Eze, Eze actually provides more utility in terms of Leader Skill effects in Arena. Loch and Eze boost Atk of all Thunder units by 100%. Eze boosts HP by 30% compared to Loch who boosts Def by 30%. In many situations, HP is more potent in terms of survivability. Additionally, Loch’s 50% Spark damage bonus doesn’t serve much importance in Arena as sparks rarely occur. Stats Score: 8/10 Loch’s stats bare resemblance to Eze’s stats. Loch shows excellence in his HP, Atk, and Rec stats, which allows him to survive better, deal more damage, and recover more HP. His Def is hovering around the average area. In terms of typing, my type preference for Loch is... Anima > Guardian = Breaker > Lord > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Loch is able to provide a considerable amount of damage utility thanks to his two buffs: Spark and BB Atk. Loch also serves as an absolute boss killer thanks to his 1 hit SBB and UBB, allowing him to Spark 100% of his damage distribution. Loch is a very versatile unit given that he has similar abilities as Zenia. Unfortunately, when he came out, he already became outclassed by Zenia. This is due to the fact that his 70% Spark buff and 100% BB Atk buff are both inferior to Zenia’s 80% Spark buff and 200% BB Atk buff. Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Loch is back for more damage and 1 hits! How will you use Loch in your squads? Do you ship Loch X Edea? Yes! No. Comment below on what you think of Loch! How will you use Loch in your squads? Have you tried one-shotting Xie’Jing in Trial X3? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Thunder Legend Eze *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Flora Aegis Edea *Shadow Ronin Mifune Category:Blog posts